Mysterious Man
by Kaizen Katsumoto
Summary: Siapa kau? Dimana ini? Kenapa aku diikat begini? Dan apa-apaan baju ini? Menjijikkan! Hentikan! Mau kau bawa kemana aku? Lepaskan! Hentikaaan! Hentikan! TOLONG HENTIKAN MAKHLUK INI! Aku… sudah… tidak kuat menahan hasratku lagi…!


_Lagi-lagi Hikari back dengan fic rate M ==" yang bosen, silahkan tekan icon back! XDDb_

**Naruto **** Masashi kishimoto.  
><strong>**Mysterious Man © ****Shinobi Girl Yaoi.  
>Warning : OOC, Au dikit, HardYaoi, Blowjob, Teen, Adult Contents, Rape, Typo(s), Oneshot, dll.<br>Dedicated this fic for my Uke and all my readers.**

Terimakasih untuk kalian semua yang udah mau baca dan review fic-fic saiya sebelumnya, tanpa dukungan kalian, fic-ficku ini hanya akan menjadi sebuah angan-angan dalam otak bejad author. Hehe. Not more bacod, happy reading… ^^

_"Unyu ga perlu risau karna fic HidDei masih sedikit, karna akulah yang akan membuat fic HidDei sebanyak apapun yang unyu mau… Love You…"_

__Reader : CEPET MULEE!  
>Hika : =="a<p>

* * *

><p><em>Summary : Siapa kau? Dimana ini? Kenapa aku diikat begini? Dan apa-apaan baju ini? Menjijikkan! Hentikan! Mau kau bawa kemana aku? Lepaskan! Hentikaaan! Hentikan! TOLONG HENTIKAN MAKHLUK INI! Aku… sudah… tidak kuat menahan hasratku lagi…!<em>

* * *

><p>Pemuda blonde <em>itu<em> meronta-ronta, berusaha melepaskan ikatan tangan yang telah membelenggunya. Sinar matanya berkilat-kilat tajam tertuju pada seorang di hadapannya.

_Mau apa orang orang misterius tak dia kenal ini membawanya kemari? Kenapa juga orang ini harus memakai topeng ala spiderman segala? Untuk membuatnya jadi lebih misterius? __**KONYOL! **__LEPASKAN AKU!_

Deidara. Pemuda blonde itu terus meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan dari gendongan pundak pria bertopeng _itu_. Beberapa langkah pria _itu_ berjalan, akhirnya dia berhenti juga di sebuah ruangan remang.  
>Perlahan,pria itu menaruh tubuh mungil Deidara di sebuah kursi singgasana ala ratu Mesir kuno ; <em>Cleopatra<em>. Dengan sigap pria tadi langsung mengikat kedua tangan Deidara di kedua sisi tangan kursi sebelum sempat Deidara melakukan perlawanan.

"Hnggghhh! Ummhh!"

Kaki ramping Deidara mendorong-dorong tubuh pria di hadapannya, berusaha menyingkirkannya. Tapi, hal tersebut selalu gagal. Pria itu sekarang sudah berlutut di hadapan Deidara. Memeluk tubuh mungil seniman Iwa itu, kemudian membuka sedikit topengnya. Lalu lidahnya dengan nakal menjilat-jilat cepat pipi kiri Deidara.  
>Pemuda blonde <em>itu<em> terus meronta-ronta dari duduknya. Jika saja mulutnya tak disumpal dengan _Ball Gag_ (semacam alat pengikat mulut dengan sesuatu berbetuk bulat menyerupai bola di bagian mulut) itu, pasti desahan manisnya tengah menggema merdu dalam ruang remang ini.

Pria misterius _itu_ terus menikmati setiap lekuk wajah Deidara. Merekamnya seksama menggunakan lidah merahnya. Turun menelusuri leher jenjang Deidara, tak lupa meninggalkan beberapa _Kissmark_ kemerahan.  
>Tangan jahilnya mulai meraba-raba area bagian bawah pemuda blonde itu, membelai pelan daerah pribadi Deidara. Meremas dan mengelus benda yang kini mulai menegang di bawah sana.<p>

Pemuda blonde itu akhirnya, mau tak mau harus menegang juga atas perbuatan pria dihadapannya. Kepalanya terdongak merasakan setiap inchi sentuhan yang ia dapatkan dari lidah pria itu.

"Hnggghhh… ngghhh… mmmhh…"

Erang Deidara mendapati jemari pria misterius itu terus bermain dengan _milik_nya hingga tegak menantang akibat dari manjaan licah yang ia dapat. Deidara semakin menggelinjang tak terkendali saat bibir pria tadi dengan cepat mencabik-cabik baju dalamnya yang sudah terbuka. Kemudian dengan ganasnya, mengulum dan menghisap-hisap _nipple_ kirinya.

Tangan kiri pria itu sibuk dengan benda menantang Deidara, sementara tangan kanannya yang menganggur meremas dan memilin _nipple_ kanan Deidara. Lalu bibir dan tangan kanannya bertukar posisi, saling berbagi kenikmatan pada _nipple_ kecoklatan Deidara, begitu seterusnya.

Tubuh Deidara terus menggelinjang tak tahan unyuk meminta lebih. Jemarinya tak kuat harus meremas tangan kursi tak berdosa di bawahnya.

Masih bertahan dengan posisi berlututnya, pria misterius itu menurunkan celana Deidara yang sudah setengah terlepas menggunakan mulut dan giginya. Ia perhatikan sejenak keadaan teman bermainnya. Tampak Deidara ingin memprotes untuk segera melanjutkan permainan mereka. Pria itu sekilas menampakkan seringai di bibir tipisnya. Membuat Deidara bergidik merinding sekaligus _blush _malu.

Sekarang Deidara tahu siapa pria nakal ini. Hanya ada satu orang di dunia ini yang mampu membuatnya _blush_ begini. Dannanya, Sasori No Akasuna.

Itulah nama dalam benak Deidara. Ia memperlihatkan kilatan matanya, merasa puas telah berhasil menyelesaikan sebuah teka-teki pria misteriusnya. Tanpa disadarinya, pria itu kini sudah menundukkan kepalanya untuk menggapai _milik_ Deidara menggunakan bibir dan lidahnya. Kepalanya bergerak maju-mundur memanjakan _milik_ Deidara.  
>Pemuda blonde itu terus menggelinjang untuk kesekian kalinya. Ditambah dengan cairan putih kental yang mulai menyembur ke dalam mulut orang yang dia anggap sebagai Dannanya.<p>

"Hnggghhhh~"

Deidara mengeluarkan desahan tertahannya. Tangan pria itu melepaskan ikatan tangan kiri Deidara, sementara mulutnya dengan ganas menghisap sari-sari Deidara tanpa tersisa. Lalu melepaskan _milik_ Deidara untuk mempersiapkan dirinya lagi.

Liukan lidah pria itu menelusuri setiap sudut bagian kemaluan Deidara. Menjilat-jilat lubang belakang Deidara, lalu menusuk-nusuknya menggunakan lidah.

Deidara terkejut. Memegang kepala pria bertopeng itu, menariknya lebih dekat agar lidahnya dapat masuk lebih dalam ke dalam tubuhnya. Lidah pria itu dengan menurut menyeruak masuk ke dalam tubuh Deidara, lalu meliuk-liuk di dalam sana.

"AANGGHHH… NHHHH… AAHHH…"

Deidara akhirnya memenuhi ruangan tersebut dengan desahan-desahan panajang nan memilukannya setelah berhasil melepaskan alat yang tadi terpasang di mulutnya.

"Aaahhh… aahh… sssshhhh…"

Tubuh mungilnya terus menggelinjang merasakan dirinya yang kian mengejang.  
>"Ahh… uunn… Danna terus… unn… sshhh…" desahnya meremas-remas bahu pria di hadapannya seraya memejamkan mata nikmat dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kepalanya terdongak melihat langit-langit ruangan gelap itu.<p>

Sejenak pria tadi menghentikan aktivitasnya, dan dia memang berhenti. Kepalanya terangkat dengan posisi masih masih berlutut di depan Deidara. Ia meraih tangan kiri Deidara yang sudah dia lepas tadi. Kemudian menggunakan jemari ramping Deidara, ia menyentuhkan setiap lekukan wajahnya yang tertutup topeng.

Agak mendesah. Deidara masih dapat merasakan jemarinya menyentuh wajah pria itu. Alis yang tertutup topeng, mata yang mengeluarkan tatapan tajam, hidung dengan napas memburu, kedua pipi dinginnya, lalu mulut. Terakhir, Deidara merasakan lidah pria itu bermain, menjilat-jilat di telapak tangannya. Menuliskan sebuah inisial.

"L.. sshh…"

Mulut Deidara membunyikan huruf yang tertera di telapak tangannya dengan suara agak tergetar.

"O… sshh.."

"V… ahhh…"

"E… engghhh…"

"L-O-V-E… uunnnhh… Love…"  
>Deidara membaca huruf-huruf itu pelan. Pria itu menampakkan seringainya lagi.<br>"Love you too Danna un…"

Deidara menunduk. Berusaha menggapai bibir nakal di tangannya. Pria itu mendongakkan wajahnya. Menyambut bibir Deidara untuk saling berpagutan. Saling menjilat bibir, kemudian atas ijin pemuda blonde itu, lidah lawannya mulai memasuki area mulut Deidara. Menghisap-hisap cairan di dalamnya. Menelusuri setiap deret gigi-gigi Deidara.

"Hngghhh… hmmm…"

Kini pemuda blonde itu telah larut dalam permainan adu lidah sang pria misteriusnya. Deidara mengalungkan kedua tangannya yang sudah terlepas ke leher pria itu. Wajahnya terus melaju seiring semakin kuat hasratnya untuk mendominasi permainan ini.

Sementara, di bawah sana, jemari kiri sang pria bertopeng juga semakin ganas merobek-robek lubang belakang Deidara.

"Ummhhhmm… nnhhm…"

Deidara mendesah tertahan. Meremas-remas topeng belakang teman bercintanya. Jemari kanan pria itu sekarang sudah kembali bermain dengan _milik_ Deidara yang hampir dilupakannya. Terus mengocok maju-mundur. Bibirnya dilepaskannya dari pagutan panjang mereka sehingga tercipata benang-benang _saliva _yang menghubungkan mereka berdua.

Nampak pemuda blonde itu merasa agak kesal karena sebentar lagi dia akan memimpin permainan lidah. Namun, kekesalan Deidara langsung berubah menjandi keterkejutan ketika mendapati pria dihadapannya hampir menyentuhkan lagi lidahnya pada _milik_nya.

"Ahhh! Janghan lhakukhan Dannna…!" pekik Deidara mendorong kepala pria dihadapannya. "Jangan lakukan lagi… Danna… unn…" pintanya memohon. Ia berdiri dari singgasananya. Berlutut untuk memeluk pria di depannya. "Biarkan aku yang melakukannya, un…"

Seringai tipis terkembang cepat di sudut pria bertopeng itu. Ia duduk di lantai dekat kursi Deidara. Membiarkan pemuda blonde itu terus mengeliminasi jarak bibirnya sendiri dengan celana sang pria.

Deidara agak tergetar, tangannya bergerak tanpa komando untuk segera membuka celana sang pria bertopeng. Jantungnya berdegup ketika jemarinya bergesekan dengan benda di dalam sana.

"Unnh…"

Pemuda blonde itu menampakkan senyum ketertarikan pada sebuah benda yang baru saja dia keluarkan. Agak besar untuk ukuran seorang Danna. Deidara menjilat-jilat pelan milik pria bertopeng itu.

"Ummm… un… hmmmhh…"

Kini mulutnya sudah sibuk untuk maju-mundur, menghisap-hisap kejantanan pria dihadapannya.

"Good boy… shhh…"

Pria itu menarik kepala Deidara, memaju-mundurkannya dengan gerak lebih brutal. Pemuda blonde itu nyaris tak bisa bernapas dibuatnya. Tapi, perjuangan Deidara tak sia-sia belaka, karena kejantanan lawannya kini sudah hampir menegang seutuhnya. Deidara menjulurkan lidahnya, menangkap berbagai sensasi berbeda pada setiap pengecapan yang dia lakukan pada kejantanan pria itu.

"Ummmhhh… uehh… aahhh… mmmhhh…"

Ia membasahi benda kenyal itu dengan cairannya mulutnya, kemudian kembali menghisap dan mengocok brutal dalam mulutnya. Menggigit pelan hingga membuat pria bertopeng itu agak menggelinjang merasakan sentuhan nakal gigi-gigi Deidara.

Beberapa saat berlalu, kejantanan pria itu sudah menegang sutuhnya dalam mulut Deidara. Ia menginterupsi agar Deidara menghentikan kegiatan _blowjob_nya.

Pria misterius itu menarik tubuh mungil Deidara dalam pelukannya. Mengangkat kedua paha putih deidara agar bersilangan di pangkuannya sehingga _milik_ mereka bisa saling bergesekan. Tangan kanan pria itu meraih dan mencengkeram kedua kejantanan mereka, lalu saling menggeseknya hingga mereka berdua dapat merasakan sensasi nikmat secara bersamaan.

Sementara tangan kiri pria tersebut bermain-main di pantat Deidara. Memasukkan kedua jarinya dengan brutal ke dalam lubang pantat Deidara, kemudian merobek dan memutar cepat. Membuat Deidara menggelinjang pelan.

"Ahhh… Danna… aahhh…. Ummhh…."

Deidara merengkuhkan kedua tangannya pada leher pria bertopengnya, kemudian membenamkan kepala dalam dada bidang pria itu. Lidahnya terjulur, menggapai _nipple_ pria itu, lalu menghisap kasar pada kaus pembungkusnya karena memang pria itu masih mengenakan pakaian atasnya.

Pemuda blonde itu ingin memprotes perlakuan pria di depannya yang sedang bermain-main dengan _milik_nya. Tapi, diurungkannya niatnya tersebut karena terlalu sayang untuk melewatkan kenikmatan yang ia dapat saat ini.

"Ahhh… unn… ssshhh..."

"Hngghhh… aaggghhh…"

Desahan mereka berpadu menjadi satu dan saling bersahutan dalam ruang remang tersebut. Keduanya merasakan gejolak yang sama pada bagian sensitive mereka hingga mereka akhirnya dapat melihat dunia putih bersih secara bersamaan. Keduanya mencapai _klimaks_. Cairan putih kental itu kembali membasahi _milik_ Deidara dan pria bertopengnya.

Tangan pria itu masih tetap bergerak, melumurkan cairan mereka pada kejantanan mereka berdua.

"Kita mulai, sayang…"

Pria bertopeng itu mengangkat Deidara ke pangkuannya lebih dekat sekaligus membenarkan posisi mereka berdua. Perlahan ia mengeluarkan jemarinya dari lubang belakang Deidara. Kemudian menggantinya dengan _milik_nya yang sudah dia siapkan.

Deidara menggelinjang. Merasakan sesuatu yang lebih besar menerobos masuk dalam dirinya.

"Argghhh… ahhh… un…"

Pemuda blonde itu mengerang kesakitan, tangannya mencengkeram kuat pada bahu pria di depannya.

"Tahan, manis…"

Pria itu membelai _milik_ Deidara dengan tangan kanannya, lalu menghentakkan tubuh Deidara hingga seluruh kejantanannya dapat masuk sepenuhnya. Pemuda blonde itu mendesah panjang dan jatuh dalam pelukan sang pria.

"Kita baru saja mulai, sayang…"

Suara pria itu bergetar dalam gendang telinga Deidara, membuatnya merinding sesaat. Kedua tangan pria itu memegang kedua pantat Deidara, kemudian menaik-turunkan perlahan. Deidara menggunakan kedua lututnya untuk tumpuan tubuhnya, lalu mengikuti gerakan rekan mainnya.

Ia menggerakkan pantatnya naik-turun hingga ia dapat merasakan kejantanan pria di depannya mencapai pada titik nikmatnya. Terus menghentak dan membuat Deidara seakan melayang.

"Ahhh… uun…"

Deidara makin merasakan tegang. Ia mencengkeram kedua pundak pria di depannya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Pemuda blonde itu makin mempercepat volume in-outnya, membuat kejantanannya ikut bergoyang seiring dengan gerakan pantatnya. Menambah nafsu bagi sang pria bertopeng tak tahan untuk menyentuhnya lebih banyak.

Kini tangan kanan pria bertopeng itu terjulur untuk membelai _milik_ Deidara. Mengelusnya perlahan, membuat tubuh Deidara makin bergetar heboh.

"Hngghhh… aahhh… unhh…"

Pemuda blonde itu mendesah panjang. Merasakan tubuhnya sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk bergerak naik-turun. Ia tertunduk dalam pelukan pria di depannya dengan napas tersengal.

Pria bertopeng itu mengeluarkan serinagi puasnya. Dia mengangkat, kemudian membalik tubuh mungil Deidara hingga hampir menungging pada pinggiran kursi singgasana Deidara. Deidara menoleh ke belakang. Ia melihat pria di belakangnya dengan pandangan horror.

"Unnhh…"

Pandangan matanya memelas. Pria bertopeng itu tersenyum tipis. Ia kembali membelai _milik_ Deidara yang menggantung bebas. Deidara kembali mendesah pelan seraya meremas-remas pinggiran kursi empuknya.

Dengan menggunakan kedua lututnya sebagai tumpuan tubuhnya, pria bertopeng itu mulai memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya. Kembali menerobos masuk dalam diri Deidara untuk merasakan nikmatnya surga dunia. Tangan kirinya berpegang pada pantat kiri Deidara, sementara tangan kanannya dengan buas mengocok kejantanan Deidara.

Udara malam seolah berubah menjadi panas seiring makin cepat permainan yang mereka lakukan. Keduanya mendesah. Peluh seakan menghujani tubuh mereka berdua. Kedua insan itu saling mengisi kekurangan patnernya dan kembali mereka berdua melewati dunia putih tanpa noda itu lagi secara bersamaan. Pemuda blonde itu mendesah panjang, ia tertidur lemas dalam dekapan pria misteriusnya.

"I love you Deidara…" bisik pria itu lembut mencium bibir Deidara.

_**\(^.^)/))))))))))~**_

"Deidara! Bangun! Sudah pagi! Nanti kau terlambat ke sekolah!"

Pemuda blonde itu menggeliat pelan di atas ranjangnya. Perlahan, ia mulai membuka matanya. Tampak _shapphire_nya menjelajah pada ruang kamarnya. Manyun.

"Mimpi, un?"

Deidara terbangun dari tempat tidurnya. Ia merasakan ada yang salah pada dirinya. "A… aduduh… sakit, un…" pekiknya merasakan nyeri di area pantatnya.

"Eh? Apa ini, un?" tanyanya heran ketika mendapati sebuah kertas keperakan berada di atas meja dekat tempat tidurnya.

_Aku mengembalikanmu tepat waktu. Yang semalam sangat mengesankan… Aku tak menyangka kau menyebut namaku dalam igauanmu… I Love U my princess.._

_Silver crow _

Deidara _blush_ membaca kertas itu. "Bu-bukan mimpi, uuunn!" jeritnya histeris.

"DEIDARA! CEPAT MANDI!" sahut suara Tousannya makin meledak dari bawah kamarnya.

Deidara nyengir. "IYA, TOUSAN, UN!" balasnya segera berlari menggapai handuk.

_**(=.=))))))))))))))))))~**_

**Konoha Senior High School.**

Seorang pemuda blonde tengah hanyut dalam lamunannya. Ia berdiri di depan ruang kelasnya di lantai tiga. Menikmati indahnya langit biru melalui salah satu jendela di sepanjang koridor sekolahannya.

Suara tawa seseorang membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia menoleh ke asal suara itu dan mendapati sesosok pemuda lain berambut merah sedang berjalan ke arahnya bersama kedua orang temannya. Itachi Uchiha dan Hidan Hisha.

Deidara beranjak dari tempatnya. Tersenyum kecil, lalu berlari menghampiri ketiga siswa itu.

"Danna, un!" panggilnya.

Seorang pemuda berambut merah yang tengah asik berbincang dengan kedua sahabatnya menolehkan kepalanya sejenak.

"Deidara?"

Ia memiringkan sedikit kepalanya melihat pemuda berambut blonde panjang itu mendekat ke arahnya. Deidara menampakkan senyum agak dipaksakan seraya memegangi pantatnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya seorang pemuda berdarah Uchiha prihatin.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, un,"

"Jangan dipaksakan kalau masih sakit," potong seorang pemuda lain. Hidan.

Deidara manyun. "Tahu apa kau, un!" sembur Deidara. Sasori terkekeh geli melihatnya.

_**TEEEET TEEEEET TEEEEEEEEEEEET...**_

"Sudah masuk, nih, kami ke kelas dulu, ya, Deidara," Sasori menepuk pundak Deidara pelan.

Pemuda blonde itu mengangguk cepat. "Terimakasih banyak yang semalam Danna, un." ucapnya agak menunduk disertai rona merah di kedua pipi mungilnya.

Alis Sasori bertaut. "Umm… baiklah." Katanya kemudian berlalu.

"Sayang kita tidak satu kelas, Dei-Chan …" ujar Itachi mengikuti sahabatnya dari belakang.

Deidara menggaruk kepalanya pelan sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Jaga kesehatanmu, manis…"

Hidan tiba-tiba mengacak rambut blonde Deidara pelan, lalu berjalan mengikuti kedua sahabatnya.

"Heh, un! Beraninya kau, un!"

Deidara melepas sepatu kanannya. Dengan cepat sepatu hitamnya melayang ke arah pemuda berambut keperakan itu.

Namun sayang, lemparannya meleset beberapa mili dari sasarannya. Tangan jangkung Hidan pun menangkap sepatu hitam Deidara. Ia membalikkan badan cepat, kemudian melemparkan kembali sepatu hitam itu ke pemiliknya.

Sejenak ia memperlihatkan senyum kecil di atas bibir tipisnya. "Bai.. bai…" ucapnya pelan. Lalu sosoknya hilang di balik tikungan koridor.

Beberapa saat, Deidara seperti mengenalnya. Tanpa sadar, kedua pipinya sudah bersemu.

_**o(****)o))))))))))))))~**_

**OMAKE.**

_Kelas 3-1._

"Semalam apa yang kau lakukan, Sasori?" bisik Itachi yang duduk di belakang Sasori.

Pemuda berambut merah itu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke belakang untuk mendekati Itachi yang sedang bertopang kepala di atas mejanya.

"Bukannya semalam aku menginap di rumahmu?" balasnya sambil ikut berbisik.

Itachi menegakkan duduknya. "Benar juga, ya…" ujarnya pelan. "Lalu apa maksud ucapan terimakasih Dei-Chan padamu pagi tadi?" alis Itachi kembali bertaut.

"Entahlah," sahut Sasori.

"Kalau kalian begitu penasaran, tanya saja langsung," ujar Hidan tiba-tiba dari samping Itachi.

"APAA?" sabut keduanya bersamaan ke arah pemuda teman duduk Itachi tersebut.

"Akasuna, Uchiha, Hisha!" panggil guru mereka dengan keempat sudut siku di atas kepala botaknya. Morino Hibiki.

"O,ow… kita dapat masalah teman-teman…"

Itachi menepuk pelan jidatnya. Hidan entah kenapa malah tertawa geli melihat kedua sahabatnya.

**FIN**

_Akhirnya fic yang menguras ke-sange-an author bejad ini kelar juga… ^^_

_WAT? KURANG HOT? Gkgkgk XD_

_Arigatou udah baca Minna-San! Sampai jumpa pada fic Hikari selanjutnya! Masih tetap bersama Shinobi Girl Yaoi! XDD_


End file.
